Final eterno
by Dre-Chan
Summary: Ha llegado el día de desaparecer y Romano lo sabe, pero no es fácil mantener la calma en el último día de tu existencia.
1. Último primer día

_** Último primer día.**_

¿Sabes esa sensación cuando tienes la certeza de que vas a morir y de repente todo a tu alrededor parece maravilloso? Lo dudo.

Pero no todos tenemos esa condenada suerte, algunos desafortunados un día nos despertamos en un hotel, tras una aburrida y tediosa junta mundial y nos damos cuenta, bueno, mejor dicho, prácticamente nos despierta un pensamiento: "_Tío, de hoy no pasas_".

La verdad es que tampoco me sorprendo por desaparecer, es decir, ¿qué nación necesita doble representante? Exacto, ninguna. Así que Italia no podía, por una maldita vez, saltarse las reglas de la naturaleza. Lo extraño es tener la completa seguridad de que va a ser esta noche.

En realidad yo nunca pedí ser una nación, no me malinterpretes, no digo que no me guste serlo, menos en ciertas ocasiones es bastante cojonudo, sobretodo cuando ganas alguna batalla y ya ni digamos una guerra, o por lo menos eso imagino, porque las victorias bélicas italianas... bueno, tampoco es que sean muy habituales.

De todas formas, como ya he dicho antes, hoy todo me parece jodidamente maravilloso ¿qué es perder una guerra en comparación con sentir el calor del sol sobre la piel o de escuchar tu canción preferida con los ojos cerrados?

Por qué hoy todo es tan bonito, te preguntarás. Bueno, la vida es así de capulla y enseñarte todo lo que te vas a perder a partir de ahora como si fuera algo estupendo es uno de sus últimos ases bajo la manga, por no decir el último.

Lo único bueno que he podido sacar del hecho de que voy a morir ha sido algo esporádico, de repente he pensado: "_Eh, Romano, ya que la vas a palmar hoy, puedes hacer lo que te de la gana_." Y eso he hecho, durante todo el día me he dedicado a hacer cualquier tontería(por ejemplo, tirarles patatas desde una azotea a los alemanes que estaban a tiro, porque no pienso perder las buenas costumbres.) sin pensar en las consecuencias, ya se ocuparán de ellas el gobierno mañana.

Lo malo es que, a medida que el día ha ido pasando un solo pensamiento ha ido sustituyendo a todos los demás.

"_No va a haber un mañana_".

Y eso, por mucho que intentes evitarlo haciendo cosas estúpidas durante la mayor parte del día, asusta. Porque sí, estoy acojonado.

Llega un momento en el que te das cuenta de que, en realidad, no has hecho nada bien durante toda tu existencia, por muy larga que haya sido y te preguntas si alguien se acordará de ti dentro de algunos años, cuando todo haya cambiado ¿habrá alguien que diga: "Te acuerdas de Romano"? ¿O solamente me olvidarán y nadie recordará a la parte sureña de Italia?

Al caer la noche, ya no tienes ganas de hacer nada, de ver a nadie, solo quieres recordar y, es entonces, cuando deseas que sea verdad lo que dicen en los libros, eso de que toda tu vida pasa por delante de tus ojos antes de morir porque lo único que deseas es poder volver a vivirla de nuevo, con todos sus fallos y problemas pero con la certeza de que tu corazón late y de que mañana, al despertar, continuará latiendo.

Y te sientes solo ¿sabes? porque no puedes decirle a nadie lo que te pasa, no puedes simplemente llegar ante uno de los pocos idiotas con los que te has relacionado durante toda tu existencia y decirle: "Me estoy muriendo, pero no pasa nada. Por cierto, se ha quedado buena noche ¿verdad?".

De todas formas, aunque pudiera hacerlo ¿a quién se lo iba a decir? ¿A _Veneziano_? ¿A _Spagna_, tal vez? pero ya está, solo a dos naciones, uno, mi hermano y otro el que fue mi jefe durante toda mi infancia, la verdad es que nunca he sido bueno en relacionarme, cosa de la que también me arrepiento ahora. Igualmente no se lo querría decir, lo único que haría sería preocuparles y al final acabaría teniendo que consolarles yo a e ellos, pasaría el día con dos naciones que ni si quiera podrían comprender por lo que estoy pasando, aunque tampoco quiero. Por muy idiotas que sean no quiero que desaparezcan.

Tampoco necesito que pasen por el miedo que da esto. Me pregunto si_ Nonno Roma_ también pasó tanto miedo como yo ahora, aunque la verdad es que lo dudo, él era muy valiente, yo no.

Ojalá estuviera ahora mismo él conmigo, porque no quiero tener que pasar por esto solo, estoy completamente aterrado y nadie sabe cómo se siente.

¿Nadie? No, eso no es verdad, hay una nación que ha pasado por lo mismo, que ha sentido todo lo que estoy sintiendo ahora.

Y siguiendo el impulso que, casi con toda seguridad es el más idiota de toda mi larga existencia, corro fuera del hotel, dando gracias por la aburrida y tediosa junta de ayer y por no haber cogido el vuelo de regreso a Italia porque_ Veneziano_ quería quedarse aquí el fin de semana.

Corro por las calles de Berlín buscando la casa de la única nación que quiero ver en estos momentos aunque ni si quiera se bien por qué, nunca hemos sido buenos amigos, ni amigos tampoco, solo somos conocidos, los hermanos mayores olvidados pero que, a parte de eso, no tienen casi nada en común.

Aún así prácticamente vuelo por las calles alemanas con un único objetivo: La casa de Prusia.

Cuando llego ante la puerta es noche cerrada, no hay luna y tengo más miedo del que he sentido jamás. Lo único que noto ahora mismo es el aire entrar y salir de mis pulmones y el corazón bombeando sangre sin parar y deseo que no se termine esta sensación.

Toco a la puerta temeroso de que el albino haya salido por algo y que la casa esté vacía.

Cuando el portón no se abre la desesperación me golpea como si fuera una maza y no puedo evitar que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas al saberme solo a pocas horas de mi muerte. No hago nada por secarlas, es más, las dejo recorrer mis mejillas, ya no importa.

Entonces se escucha un ruido que viene del interior, y lentamente la puerta se abre, apareciendo tras esta el albino, que me mira sorprendido.

-Está pasando. Tengo miedo.-es lo único que soy capaz de decir, pero Prusia no necesita más para enterderlo. Para entenderme, porque él sabe por todo lo que estoy pasando, porque él ya lo vivió hace tiempo, y sin embargo sigue existiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Solo aparezco por aquí para decir que he pensado hacer de Final eterno un two-shot aunque no sé cuándo podré subir la segunda parte, así que nada, me despido hasta la próxima. **

**Dre-chan. **


	2. Primer nuevo día

_**Primer nuevo día.**_

¿Sabes esa sensación cuando tienes la certeza de que vas a morir y de repente todo a tu alrededor parece maravilloso? Yo sí, lo supe ayer, pero hoy ya no lo siento.

Podrás pensar que estoy muerto, yo también lo pensaría si escuchara esta historia sin vivirla. Desde pequeño sabes que si el corazón de alguien deja de latir su alma va al cielo, al infierno o a cualquier otro sitio, en definitiva, sabes que esa persona ha muerto. Lo que no esperas nunca es que, aún sin notar tu corazón latir todo siga funcionando dentro de ti, aunque quizás esto es algo demasiado complejo para explicarlo de golpe. Déjame retroceder unas cuantas horas.

Cuando Prusia me abrió la puerta de su casa una parte de mi se sintió bastante aliviada, la otra, en cambio gritaba que me alejara de él, de él y de cualquier persona. Por una parte esta tan asustado como para buscar ayuda, pero no es fácil olvidar las viejas costumbres por muy crítico que sea el momento en el que te encuentres.

El albino me hizo pasar al salón y yo le hice caso, acallando por una vez en mucho tiempo mi vocecita interior.

-¿Desde cuándo estás así?-quiso saber mientras me tendía un trozo de papel para que me secara las lágrimas todavía quedaban por mis mejillas.

-Desde que me he despertado por la mañana, pero se ha ido haciendo peor a medida que pasaban las horas.-Decidí contárselo todo, total, era la única persona que podía hacer algo en ese momento.

-¿Y te has despedido?-siguió con el cuestionario.

-No.-No tenía ganas de decirle que para dos naciones mejor no me despedía.-¿Por qué estás vivo?

-Soy demasiado _awesome_ como para desaparecer.-dijo el muy idiota, que encima sonreía orgulloso.

-Prusia, no estoy para gilipolleces.-Y era completamente cierto, no era mi mejor momento.

El albino, contrario a su costumbre, se tomó su tiempo para meditar la respuesta.-No tengo ni idea de por qué sigo existiendo, Romanito, pero estoy seguro de no estar vivo.

Después de escuchar la última parte la queja sobre las confianzas como para llamarme por diminutivos se quedó muda.-¿Cómo no vas a estar vivo, idiota? Si hablas, andas, comes y molestas más que nadie.-le dije, como si no lo supiera ya, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo que me acababa de decir tampoco tenía del todo claro que supiera lo que significaba estar vivo.

-Todo eso lo hago porque existo, pero eso no significa que esté vivo.-¿De verdad se creía el teutón que este era el mejor momento para ponerse filosófico? Por favor, que estaba a unas horas de palmarla.

-Prusia, me pierdo. No tengo ganas de pensar ahora.-el pañuelo, que seguía en mi mano ahora era solo una bola de tanto apretarlo. Seguía asustado como nunca pero al menos ya no lloraba y, por muy pesada que fuera la conversación me estaba entreteniendo lo suficiente.

El albino se acomodó en el sofá, a mi lado, como si esta conversación fuera a ser muy larga.

-No me late el corazón.-soltó, así sin más, como quien te comenta que se ha cortado el pelo esa tarde.

Como podrás suponer tardé bastante en asimilar lo que acababa de decir, mi primer impulso una vez lo hube entendido (o por lo menos creí entenderlo) fue apoyar la palma de mi mano sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho, donde estaba completamente seguro de que iba a notar su corazón latir.

Pero no, estaba equivocado, porque, en efecto, no se notaba ningún tipo de movimiento. Mi siguiente movimiento (muy inteligente sin duda), fue apoyar la otra mano en mi pecho, donde podía notar de forma muy débil mi corazón latiendo.

Me quedé un rato así, intentando volver a asimilar la información. Mientras Gilbert se dedicó a sonreír con suficiencia, como si no tener un corazón que bombeara sangre dentro de tu cuerpo te hiciera superior al resto de los mortales.

-¿Por qué? No tiene sentido, es imposible.-habría seguido negando de todas las formas posibles que se me ocurrieran, pero, como ya he comentado antes no estaba como para pensar mucho.

-No lo sé.

Después de esto nos quedamos un rato callados, yo sumido en mis pensamientos y sobretodo contemplando la posibilidad de que, por mínima que fuera, todavía había cierta esperanza para mi. Y él la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de lo que hizo durante ese rato, tampoco es que me importara demasiado en ese momento.

La cosa es que al rato llamó mi atención tocándome el hombro y tendiéndome una pastilla.-Deberías tomarte esto, te ayudará a conciliar el sueño.

-No quiero conciliar el sueño ¿Por qué iba a querer pasar dormido las últimas horas que me quedan?-la verdad es que dicho en voz alta no parecía tan mala idea, así que le arrebaté la pastilla de las manos y con ayuda de un vaso de agua me la tomé, total, no tenía nada que perder.

El efecto, como ocurre con todas las pastillas no fue inmediato, pero llegó. Poco a poco me fue invadiendo el sueño, realmente ni si quiera me acuerdo de qué hice después de tomarme la pastilla, supongo que era más fuerte de lo que supuse en un principio. Lo último que recuerdo de esa noche es la voz de Prusia susurrando algo, aunque no llegué a entender qué dijo.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó el olor a café recién hecho, para ser justos diré que me costó bastante situarme, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba ni de qué había pasado la noche anterior. Hasta que una frase solitaria vino a mi mente "No me late el corazón" a partir de esta frase me invadieron todos los recuerdos. Claro que, si estaba recordando, solamente podía significar una cosa. Seguía vivo. Seguramente si no estuviera en el cuarto de Prusia habría pensado que todo había sido una pesadilla.

Salí de la habitación aún bastante desorientado ya que nunca había entrado más allá del salón, pero me guié hasta la cocina gracias al olor a café. Para llegar tuve que pasar por el salón que, por las mantas que tenía en uno de los sillones, había sido utilizado como dormitorio por el albino.

-Veo que al final te has despertado.-comentó Prusia casi sin levantar la vista de la taza de café que tenía delante.

-Sí.-no supe qué más decir sobre mi alucinante vuelta a la vida, básicamente porque me la había pasado durmiendo.

-¿Sigues vivo?-me preguntó de forma casual.

Gracias a esa pregunta me di cuenta de que, con la emoción de despertar ni si quiera me había preocupado en saber si me latía el corazón todavía o no. Fui entonces consciente de lo extraño que me sentía y supe la respuesta antes incluso de comprobar que, efectivamente, no tenía ningún tipo de pulso.

-No.-respondí.

-_Awesome._

Y con esta apasionante conversación di por finalizada la que, sin duda alguna, fue la peor experiencia de mi vida. Aunque la verdad es que, tengo que admitir que pude sacar una cosa buena de ella. Ser las dos únicas naciones no vivas entre todas las demás une bastante más de lo que te puedas imaginar, aunque el otro descorazonado sea un maldito albino con un pésimo sentido para la gastronomía y la moda.

Esa noche me quedé sin corazón físico, pero, en cambio gané algo mejor, algo a lo que voy a dejar que tú le pongas el nombre que prefieras porque yo no pienso decirlo nunca jamás en voz alta.


End file.
